This study was conducted to show whether local autoimmune reactions can be observed after injury to the sciatic nerve in the rat. Furthermore, we attempted to correlate the intensity of the immunological reaction with the severity of nerve damage, the type of surgical treatment and the degree of functional recovery. A direct influence of autoimmunization was found. Its effect on functional recovery was moderate but constant.